


Seize

by Rosaline_C



Series: Scooby Snacks [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Welcome to the Hellmouth, my crazy fic a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy told Willow to seize the day, but will a slayer be able to follow her own advice? Missing scene for 1x01 "Welcome to the Hellmouth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve really been wanting to rewatch Buffy (for the millionth time) lately, and since I have been so uninspired to write, I decided I would watch one episode a day and write some sort of fic about it. It could be just a short little drabble, canon divergent, a missing scene, ect. I guess we’ll see what I come up with as I go along. Well this should be fun. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss, I’m just messing with them. 
> 
> Episode: 1x01 “Welcome to the Hellmouth” by Joss Whedon

_“Seize the day, ‘cause tomorrow you might be dead.”_

_-Buffy Summers_

Buffy had been regretting telling Willow to seize the day ever since the words came out of her mouth. _Tomorrow you might be dead?_ Tomorrow was going to be more of the today if Buffy didn’t find her soon.

What had Buffy been thinking? One of the only friends she had made since moving to Sunnydale and she was already vampire bait. This must be why slayers aren’t surrounded by friends and family. Slaying was a dangerous world; Buffy was prepared for it, but others weren’t. Not to mention some people would never believe her if she told them she was a vampire slayer. Namely her mom.

_Seize the day, ‘cause tomorrow you might be dead._ It sounded like such sound advise at the time, but Buffy would never be able to follow it herself. If she seized the day, people _would_ die. If she let her guard down and just allowed herself to be a normal girl, this town would suffer. She tried. She really did. When she moved here all she wanted was to be a normal girl. Now look what happened.

All she knew now was that she needed to find Willow. Find Willow. Seize the hell out of the day. Hope she still had friends after. A slayer’s work was never done.


End file.
